The Least Expected
by redbeanie
Summary: Quinn Fabray have a breakdown after she broke up with her past boyfriend few months ago. But then, she meets a handsome popular boy named Dave Franco. Can he make Quinn forget about her sadness and find a new love life with him? R&R ;)


The Least Expected

Summary :

Quinn Fabray have a breakdown after she broke up with her past boyfriend few months ago. But then, she meets a handsome popular boy named Dave Franco. Can he make Quinn forget about her sadness and find a new love life with him?

Quinn come in right when the glee club crowded.

"Face it, he's just not into us." Finn said in the middle of his sigh.

"What?! But we already give one of our best performances! No one refuse Glee's cover of Don't Stop Believing!" Even Tina shouting now.

"Yes, they will, if we SUCKED" Puck said , with a ... brutal honesty.

"We have to find a perfect song! PERFECT!"

Quinn doesn't have to guess, it must be Rachel's.

The room suddenly fill with all of shouting and Quinn just can't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" She gushed loudly. Everyone shut up for a while, and staring at her.

"What the hell are you guys talking about, really?!" Everyone look at Quinn as if she just grew two heads. "So you have no idea why we did that Don't Stop Believing number yesterday?" Kurt said, breaking the silence.

Quinn just shrugged, barely even care. "No wonder she looked like she sleep-singing in that number yesterday." Someone whispers and whoever said that is lucky , because Quinn not care enough to slap whoever it is.

"Dave Franco, the most handsome and popular teenage actor nowadays, is about to transfer to McKinley!" Rachel cheers loudly. Quinn can faintly see that Rachel might be one of the biggest fan of this Davrinc-whoever.

"As in McKinley High School?" Quinn try to look and sounds as if she care, but fail miserably. Everyone, of course, roll their eyes at Quinn. While Rachel keep talking as if Quinn hasn't said anything. "And we have to try, HARD, to make him join the club!" She literally throw the drum stick—that she used to point at everyone earlier—to the floor so hard that it break in two. Quinn give a sideway glance to Finn and see him freeze at the broken drum stick, open mouthed. He looks like he's deciding whether to angry at Rachel or not. Wisely, he choose the latter.

Quinn give her full attention back to the short jew girl in front of her. "And why is that?" Quinn sigh quietly, then raise her eyebrow.

"Be-because.. Because it might help people to send this club to a higher hierarchy, isn't it? I mean like, to have a popular cute guy in our club, it will—"

"Seriously rach," Santana cuts in, "Everyone here knows that you have that silly crush at him. That's the only reason you want him to join the club. And P.S. You ACTUALLY have someone popular and cute plus extremely hot in this club."

Everyone look at her in bewilderness, even quinn.

"...Anyone?" She expecting anyone the guess the obvious, but everyone just look at each other, makes the situation awkward. "Ugh," she throws both her hands in the air, frustrated. "ME, okay?!"

.

.

Silence creeps in.

.

.

Then everyone continue their chit chat as if Santana hasn't said anything.

Only Brittany whisper "I agree" to Santana's ear.

"So you want him to join?" Quinn ask Rachel, so Rachel won't jump in another sentence that never comes to an end. "Uh , yeah.. You know, it's not beause—" Quinn put her hand in the ari , motioning to 'stop'. "I don't want to know the reason, not that i care, but if you guys really desperate about this, maybe i can help."

Everyone snap their face to Quinn. Shock,astounded, disbelief look are palpable in their face.

"You sure, Quinn?" Finn looks unnecessarily worry. "Well, that's good, ever since you break up with.." Artie almost said his name, but stop when Quinn shot her eyes wildly at him. He dry his throat loudly. "Um, ever since you break up, you never want to sing anything—willingly."

Quinn shrugged.

"Well I miss having a solo anyways. But.." Her eyes dart to her fellow in Unholy Trinity. "..I also miss singing with my girls." Santana and Brittany raise their eyebrows, before beaming to Quinn. They stands up, and about to go out from the room before Rachel block their way.

"Uh , are you sure about this, Quinn?" Rachel looks at Quinn unsure. "What do you even mean?" Santana lace each word with warning.

"I mean, if he's not into our best performance, why would he like.. um, your performance?" She mumble. "And what's wrong with our performance, Rachel?" Quinn says firmly, grabbing Santana's hand that's about to slap Rachel.

"I..." Rachel looks caught off guard.

"Don't worry Rachel. We'll rock it" Brittany said before pushing Quinn and Santana out the door, who seems like they're about to crawl at Rachel.

"Q, I'm actually kind of surprise you want to help in this. Which douche-boy has make you came out like that?" Santana smirks at her little joke; which obviously not funny to Quinn.

Quinn roll her eyes, "ugh, i don't want to do any number, but I just have enough with them being so desperate, knowing that I can help with it. And I'm not in mood for solos." Brittany hold their hands and say, "So what are we gonna siiiiiing?" She said the last word with a tone, which makes Santana smiles lovingly at her girlfriend.

"I don't know, Brit. Maybe some piece like Say A Little Prayer.." Quinn try to search for another suitable song for them, but come out with nothing but that.

"No, not that song. I want a piece that I at least sing a line in it and you're not monopolying the whole song!" Santana glares at Quinn. "What," Quinn answer, "in the hell did you mean?" Before Santana have a chance to answer, Brittany quickly say, "Stop! We're not going to fight about this. You want a line? Fine, we're going to find a song that have YOU singing a line in it. Well, I actually have a song in my mind.." She winks and smirks a child-like smirk as she sees both her friends look at her in bewilderness.

Writer's note :

Thank you soooo much for read this. This is my first Glee fanfiction... so, I'm sorry for anything you didn't see fit. I would appreciate your review sooo much and i hope you guys can give me some idea about this. I'm sorry i have a different confusing plot, i mean this said Quinn broke up with a guy; in my case this 'guy' is not in the real Glee, but don't worry, you all will find out lateeer. And for Dave Franco; he's a real actor which i think most of you guys doesn't recognize but i tell you this: HE'S SO DAMN HANDSOME and yeah, James Franco (who played Harry Osborne in spiderman) is his brother. SO you can figure how hot he is ;)

Annnnd Review please! That will help me to write another chapter. Feel free to criticize

R&R~


End file.
